The Hidden
by Still A Lover Of Franchises
Summary: In Seymour's Bay there are two communities. One is normal and one is magical. The Belcher family so happened to be part of the magical community. The problem was the dark force that was coming to Seymour's Bay. Logan/Louise
1. Chapter 1

Seymour's Bay had two wonderful communities. One normal and one magical. Of course the magical one was a secret. And the Belcher family so happened to be part of the magical community. The two communities coexisted peacefully. Probably because one was a secret.

Bob's Burgers served both magical and non-magical beings. Bob was proud of that. Still it didn't get him too much business. Just a satisfying amount.

It was a normal night for the Belchers.

Bob was sleeping on the couch while his kids played. He snored as Louise wrestled her brother, Gene, for a cookie. Linda was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Tina was sitting quietly on the floor and reading a book. The TV played a cartoon quietly.

" Mom! Louise is trying to steal my cookie! Mine! " Gene snapped his teeth together. His body suddenly began to change. His skin started to grow fur and his body shrinked. Gene's face elongated and a tail suddenly sprouted. A pile of clothes were on the floor and a raccoon was standing in the middle of the room. The raccoon chattered angrily at Louise and ran off.

Louise glared at Gene's retreating form. " Mom! Gene shifted inside the house! That means I can too! "

Linda stomped into the room. " Oh no you don't young lady! No shifting inside the house. We use our words like civilized werecreatures! GENE! Get back in here! You're in big trouble young man! " The women looked down and saw that her youngest daughter had already shifted.

Louise's clothes lay on the floor. A jackolope stood in Louise's place. Strangely Louise's favored pink bunny ears still lay on top of the jackolope's head.

Linda pointed accusingly at the jackolope. " You turn back to a human right now missy! No shifting in the house! Or I'll trample on all of you. " Louise ignored her mother and ran off to where Gene had run off too. Linda snorted in frustration. She looked at her husband. " Bob. Bob. BOB! "

Bob woke up with a start. He yawned and scratched his belly. " What? What's wrong? " His eyes were already drooping shut again.

Linda grabbed a newspaper off of a table and smacked Bob's arm with it. She snorted again and stomped a foot onto the floor. " Stop the early hibernation and help me control our children! "

Bob struggled his way out of the couch. " Alright, alright. Gene! Louise! Stop whatever your doing. "

He heard several bangs coming from Gene's room. He opened the door to see what was going on. For most people it would have been a strange sight.

A jackolope was trying to hold a raccoon down onto the ground. A cookie lay a few feet away from them. The raccoon was trying to squirm out of the jackolope's grasp while trying not to get poked by it's antlers.

" Gene, Louise. Stop. " Bob said his voice was deadpanned. His children ignored him and continued to fight. Bob sighed and snatched the cookie up. He popped it into his mouth and ate it with a satisfying _crunch._

Louise and Gene stopped fighting immediately. They gaped at Bob before chattering angrily at him. Bob pinched the bridge of his. He held out his hands and said, " I know. But you guys weren't going to listen so I had to. Don't give me that look. You both are probably in trouble so go get your clothes and change back. Do it before your mom gets angry. " Bob whispered the last part.

Bob sat back down onto the couch. He watched the TV and tried not to look at his naked children in the room.

" He started it, " Louise grumbled as she put her clothes back on. " I just wanted a bite! "

Gene retorted back. " You wanted to eat all of it! Don't lie! " He pulled his pants on but didn't put his shirt back on. " I should eat you for insubordination! "

Linda gasped. " Gene don't you talk like that! You're not going to eat your sister. "

Louise sneered at Gene. " Oh like you could. Raccoons can't catch crap. Especially a jackolope. Why do you think raccoons live in dumps? "

" Louise! " Linda said.

Tina looked up from her book. " Why didn't you two just split the cookie? "

" Shut it Tina! "

" Ok. "

Gene bent down to pick up his shirt. He then glared at Louise. " Don't you dare insult my friends. So what that they live in the trash cans behind our house? They're better than a bunny! "

" Why you— " Louise wasn't able to finish her sentence when the doorbell rang. She quickly finished putting all of her clothes on. Gene followed and put his shirt back on.

Tina stood up and put her book on a table. " I'll get it. " A few moments later Tina returned with a box. " It's for you Mom. "

Linda clasped her hands together. " Ooh. It must be my new hairbrush. " She took the brush from Tina. Linda glanced behind her and looked at the digital clock resting on a table.

" Looks like it's bedtime kids. Come on let's go. " Linda said as she guided all of her children to their bedrooms.

The next day Tina was walking close to the shoreline. She was at the very edge of the wharf. Where no one could see her. She had her backpack on her shoulders. School had just ended for the day. Her shoes were wet from the water. She was waiting for something. Gene and Louise had headed home by themselves.

A splash sounded to the left of Tina. A familiar head erupted through the surface of the water. It was Jimmy Jr.

" Hey Tina. What're you doing here? I thought we were going to meet each other at nine o'clock. " Jimmy Jr. asked in his familiar lisp. He was wearing a yellow shirt and his jacket lay on top of a rock. The gills on his neck weren't covered by his shirt.

Tina stuttered, " Oh me? I was just hanging around here, minding my own business. What're you doing here? Ignore that question. You're a mermaid why wouldn't you be in the ocean. So do you want to hang out? "

Jimmy Jr. scratched his chin thoughtfully. " Well I was just practicing my underwater dance moves. But, uh, sure. " He dove back into the water, his tail rising out of the water for a moment. He appeared on the shoreline, his tail already changing into legs. Jimmy Jr. had his pants already in his hands.

As Jimmy Jr. put the pants on, Tina tried not to let Jimmy Jr. notice her staring. Tina laughed nervously. " Alright let's go. "

Louise carried the cage with no problem. In the cage was the school pet, Princess Liddle Pidddles or what Louise liked to call him, Shinobu. Gene was ranting on about how rotted banana peels weren't as bad as many would think. They were both were trying to ignore Wayne.

The small and pudgy kid was following them. Always managing to find the Loiuse and Gene no matter how many times they tried to lose him.

" Oh, be careful how you hold the cage. " Wayne warned Louise for the tenth time. Louise simply gritted her teeth and wished she could impale Wayne with her antlers. Sure her mom might have a fit over it but Louise could only think of the benefits.

Louise turned the corner and saw Logan at the steps. Louise could remember the first time she met Logan. When she got into close proximity with the older blond boy she felt her heart race in something she rarely felt... Fear. Like her animal side knew something about Logan that she couldn't detect. Shinobu seemed to have the same sense of fear. The chinchilla tensed and then tried to hide.

Logan was doing various tricks on his skateboard. He was alone.

Wayne whispered loudly, " Oh no it's a teenager! Let's go! " Wayne turned and almost ran away. He stopped realizing he was about to abandon his beloved chinchilla.

" I'm not afraid of him. Come on you two. " Louise said to Gene and Wayne. She gripped the cage tighter and began walking.

Logan looked up from the ground. He saw the kids and rolled over to them. He had one foot on his skateboard. His mouth watered as he saw them come closer. He shook his head and sneered at Louise.

" Well looks who's here. How're you doing Four Ears? " Logan said mockingly. He smiled when he saw Wayne sweat.

" None of your business. We're just heading home. Well except this guy. " Louise glared at Wayne.

Gene said, " He's been following us like a creep! " He grinned. Logan began to circle around them.

" Yeah well— " Logan stopped. He sniffed the air. " Is there a chinchilla in there? " He leaned down and looked at the cage. Shinobu squeaked and ran around the cage, fruitlessly trying to escape Logan's gaze.

Louise brought the cage closer to her. " Uh, yeah. He's my class pet. How did you know? " She didn't like how Logan was looking at Shinobu. Logan's eyes followed Shinobu, the look in his eyes almost like a predator watching it's prey.

" Just a guess. " Logan mumbled absentmindedly. He began to lick his lips before catching himself. " Um, so yeah I have to go. " Logan rode out onto the street and headed to his home. He took out his phone and began to call his mom.

" Weird. " Louise said. She shrugged and began to head home again.

(An hour later)

Louise ended the phone call. She rolled her eyes. Wayne had just called and wanted to talk to Shinobu. Louise hung up on him. The doorbell rang and seconds later Wayne ran up the stairs.

" Out of cage! Out of cage! " Wayne screamed out.

" You're acting nuts Wayne. " Louise sighed. She was tired of this very annoying kid. They kept arguing until Tina pointed out that Shinobu was missing. As they searched for the chinchilla they realized that Shinobu had ran out the open door.

Louise ran out the door. The others followed. Louise's hyper sensitive ears picked up the sounded of tiny scrambling feet. To her right Louise saw Shinobu running down the street.

" Crap! " Louise yelled out. " We need to get him! He might get hit by a car. Or stepped on. Or— "

" Would you just shut up and focus on the problem. " Wayne said before running after the chinchilla. He wasn't that fast.

The kids managed to keep the chinchilla in their sight. That was until the chinchilla turned a corner. Shinobu somehow scrambled up on to the top of a few trash cans. He saw a window open and jumped through it.

Louise stopped running when she realized that Shinobu had jumped right into her arch enemy's, Logan's house.

" Oh great. Just our luck. " Louise grumbled out.

They all rushed to the house's front door and Tina rang the doorbell. Cynthia opened the door only a slightest bit and she looked pretty nervous.

" Uh, hello. What do you want? " Cynthia demanded not too kindly.

Louise cleared her throat. " Look our chinchilla ran into your house. We want it back. "

Cynthia surprisingly relaxed. " Oh thank goodness. Come in and get that thing before something bad happens. " She shuddered.

" Good. I'm coming Atlas! " Wayne said as he pushed pass Cynthia.

" Shh! " Cynthia hissed at Wayne.

Louise entered the house and looked around. She finally noticed something about the house. Claw marks were everywhere. On the furniture, the floor, and somehow on the ceiling. Bite marks were everywhere on the legs of the chairs.

Cynthia's husband, Tom, stood up from his crouched position under a table. He was looking for the chinchilla that had gotten into their house. He walked over to Cynthia. "I understand why you let the Belcher kids in here but that one. Seriously? " Tom pointed at Wayne. As they argued quietly the kids looked for the chinchilla.

Logan entered the room. He had a book in his arms. He opened his mouth to say something when he saw the kids searching the house.

Louise suddenly pointed under the couch. " There he is! Shinobu! " The chinchilla crawled out from under the couch.

Cynthia sighed, " Oh no. "

That was when everything went crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan stared at the kids as they searched for the chinchilla. His parents held their breath but Logan didn't move. He mostly looked confused.

" Uh, what's happening here? " Logan asked with a raised brow. He twitched uncomfortably under all the stress he was feeling. His instincts just screamed for him to act.

Louise let out a breath. " Nothing much, just looking for a chinchilla. We'll be out soon. "

Gene had dove under the couch and was trying to grasp Shinobu. " Come here you little furry thing! Aha! Got you! " Gene crawled out from under the couch and was holding the chinchilla. It squealed and tried to escape Gene's grasp, it only caused Gene to hold onto the chinchilla tighter.

" Oh good you got him. " Tina said relieved.

" Atlas you're okay! " Wayne said.

" Well I'm just going to go. " Logan said turning to leave the room. His parents sighed and relaxed slightly. The room was silent and the only sound was Shinobu's harsh breathing and an owl from outside. A window was open from the far left.

Louise stood up and looked at Logan. The teenager was beginning to leave. She still had the feeling that she should run. There was a small whooshing sound. Logan flinch suddenly and brought a hand to his neck and muttered, " Dang it bug bite. " He stood in the room, completely frozen.

Louise suddenly heard a low growl, and it was coming from Logan. He looked back and eyed Shinobu, his pupils were constricted. " That's mine. " He growled out before letting out a roar and he launched himself at Gene.

Everyone screamed and scattered. Logan tackled Gene and they both crashed into the couch. Logan roared again and his mouth was wide open to revealed very sharp fangs that were definitely _not_ there before. He lunged, aiming for Shinobu in Gene's hand, Gene shrieked and dodged. Logan sunk his teeth into the couch and ripped out a piece and thrashed it around for a moment. Stuffing went everywhere.

" Logan stop! " Cynthia tried to stop Logan in vain.

Wayne had hidden under a table. He covered his eyes with his arms and was muttering to himself. How were they ever going to explain this to him? Well if they got out of this that is.

Louise shifted into her animal form on instinct. Once she was a jackolope, Logan's scent hit her. _Lion!_ Logan was also a werecreature and he was a very large and dangerous predator that was out of control. Louise shivered in fear and it too, every bit of self control she had to not listen to her instincts to run. Her brother and sister needed her.

Gene had transformed into a raccoon and was still holding onto Shinobu. Tina was overhead, she too had turned into her animal form. She seemed unsure of what to do.

Logan's parents were still yelling at their son, trying to stop him. But Logan didn't listen.

Logan stopped ripping the couch apart and set his eyes in Gene. He stalked towards Gene, walking on all fours. Louise saw that Logan was half transformed. His hands were now paws, with his claws out and his tail was sticking out behind him, lashing around excitedly. His pupils were now slits and fur was sprouting out in clumps on his arms.

Gene was soon backed into a corner, Shinobu had escaped his grasp. He bared his teeth at Logan as the teen advanced onto him. Before Logan could do any damage Louise ran and charged into Logan. Tina had flown down and grabbed Gene, pulling him out of danger.

Logan and Louise fell down in a heap. Logan was the first to recover, and as fast as lightning lunged and grabbed Louise by her scruff. Louise could feel his fangs sinking into her scruff. She panicked and screeched. She jabbed out with her hind legs and managed to kick Logan in the chest.

Logan grunted and dropped Louise. He lashed out at her and flung her away. Louise landed on her side and noticed a small cut on her cheek. Logan had cut her.

Louise's picked up noise from outside. There were cars driving up to the house. Multiple feet ran over and suddenly the door burst open. Men holding guns in black suits came in. They all pointed their weapons at Logan. They were called Trappers. Well that's what Louise called them anyways, they were actually called Animal Control. Weird name right?

Bob had once told Louise about them. They were a secret organization that helped capture savage magical creatures and rehabilitate them and send them back home. The Animal Control had come around a few months ago.

Suddenly something dark was shot at Logan. A net wrapped around him and trapped him. Logan thrashed in outrage and roared.

" Kids! " A familiar voice screamed out. Louise looked outside and saw her very concerned parents running over to them. Linda sprinted into the house and grabbed Louise and hugged her fiercely.

" Oh my babies! "

Louise felt herself shift back into human form. Her heart was racing and she stared at Logan. He was now unconscious as the Trappers had sedated him. She couldn't process anything of what just happened. She just kept staring at Logan's unconscious form.

She could hear Wayne crying in the distance. Trappers had guided him into one of their vans. They were promising to drive him home.

She heard Tina reassure Linda that she and Gene were okay. Louise shakily lifted her hand and felt her cheek. Blood smeared on her fingers.

" What happened? Are you kids okay? Oh my gosh, Louise you're hurt! " Bob said as he crouched down. He examined Louise's wound. " It's not deep. I think it'll be fine. "

Cynthia and Tom watched as the Trappers began hauling Logan into their van. Louise glanced into the back and saw the dozens of cages they had in the back.

" What's going to happen to my son? " Cynthia demanded. She looked at her son with concern. Louise felt a stab of pity for the woman.

One of the Trappers turned to the couple. " Miss we are just going to bring Mr. Bush to our rehabilitation facility and quickly give him the help he needs. Then we will return him to you. "

" I want answers! My son has just turned savage. My son has always kept his animal side under control. He has had his moments but he never has attacked someone. How long is it going to take for you people to rehabilitate him? " Cynthia asked fearfully. She walked to the van. They had taken Logan our of the net but had put a silver collar on him. A green light beeped on the collar.

Cynthia cupped Logan's cheek. " Oh Logan. " Cynthia whispered. Tom put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

The Trapper shook her head. " We don't know miss. It can take awhile. I'm sorry but we have to go. " The Trapper said in a flat voice. She hauled Logan into a cage and closed the van doors.

Louise had gotten stitches and the Belchers drove home in silence. Louise's cheek throbbed.

" Dad, people why do they go crazy like Logan did? " Louise asked. She was maybe a little afraid. She had never been attacked like that before. She had never been that scared in her life.

Bob sighed as of expecting the question. " I guess some werecreatures have harder times controlling their animal sides then others. Predators, especially, have a hard time. But you don't have to worry about me kids. " Bob hastily added when he saw the horrified looks on their faces.

" Anyways, " Bob continued, " that's why the Animal Control people have come along. People have been going crazy lately. But it doesn't happen often. " Bob turned the car left. " Though more people have been going savage these past few weeks. " Bob muttered. He shot Linda a worried glance.

Gene looked down at his hands. " What about me? I'm a predator! What happens if I go crazy? What happens if Tina goes crazy? She's a predator too! "

Tina's eyes widened. " Oh no he's right! What would happen? " She began to breathe in short and fast puffs.

Louise felt her heart race once again. What if they did turn crazy? She pushed these thoughts out of her head. Worrying only made it worse. " If either of you two go all nuts then I'm going to slap you back into your normal selves! So don't even think of it. I ain't afraid of you two. " Still, she and her mom were the only prey in the family...

" No one is going to slap anyone and no one is going crazy in this family! " Linda yelled, fed up with the conversation as well.

They had all gotten home, safe and sound. Louise went to bed early, and so had the rest of the family. She fell into an uneasy sleep.

She woke up in a sweat. She had a nightmare of claws and fangs. She quickly exited her room and practically ran over to her parents room. She had a hand on their doorknob, ready to open it. Then she halted.

 _What happens if Dad goes crazy?_ Louise thought. Images of Bob suddenly waking up and slashing her and Linda apart with his claws flashed in Louise's head.

No she was Louise Belcher, she could handle anything. _Besides Dad won't go crazy!_

Louise paused when she heard her parents talking with concerned voices.

" Lin, I don't think it's a good idea to let the kids go to school. It seems too dangerous. " Bob's voice said.

Linda sighed, " I know Bobby, but I'm sure our kids won't go savage like that Logan kid. Gene's a raccoon and Tina's an owl. They are vastly different then such a huge predator like a lion. "

" I know but people have been going savage even more than before. You know how some people think it might be some sort of sickness. It might even be true. I'm just worried Lin. Logan could've killed them. Who knows what predators could be at the school. " Louise could hear Bob take in a breath. " Lin, there is also the problem of what you would do if I go— "

Linda immediately said, " Oh no! You're not going crazy either! No one is! You got it? " Bob sighed.

" I know, but I just want to be careful. You do understand that right? "

Linda answered in a quiet voice. " I know, I just don't like thinking of it. I'm going to sleep. "

Louise quietly walked away from the door and rushed back into her room. She never felt so scared in her life. She soon fell into a restless sleep.

The next day Louise found herself walking through the hallways of her school. Gene and Tina were by her sides. Louise felt the familiar presence of her siblings comforting. She could almost forget yesterday's events. Almost.

" So what do you think is better? Tacos or burritos? " Gene asked Tina and Louise.

" Tacos. "

" Burritos. "

Gene raised a brow. " Wow, you guys are split. "

Louise smirked. " Thanks, I try to be. Well see you guys later. "

Louise found herself bored out of her mind in class. She could hear the teacher drone on at the front of the class. She had taken out a piece of paper and began drawing pictures of gun fights.

Outside of the class she heard several kids run to the left. They were being very loud. She wondered what the fuss was about.

Some of the students began to glance at the door, hearing the commotion as well. The teacher eventually stopped talking and opened the door. She stopped one of the excited students and asked, " What's going on out there? "

" There's a crazy raccoon in one of the classrooms. It's super crazy, it might even have rabies. " The student answered before running off. Louise felt her heart stop. Raccoon? A crazy raccoon? No it couldn't be.

Louise ran out of the room as fast as she could. Several other students followed her. The teacher tried to weakly protest but ended up following them.

Louise arrived at the classroom and saw that students were crowded around it. She could see Tina trying to shove her way into the front. Mr. Frond was trying to get the students to return to their classrooms.

" Now everyone just back away. The raccoon could be dangerous. Animal control is coming to collect it. So go, all of you. " Mr. Frond was saying.

The kids sighed in disappointment but nonetheless headed back to their classes. All except for Louise and Tina.

Louise turned to Tina. " Tina! What's happening? It can't be Gene, right? " Before Tina could answer, Animal Control burst in. They entered the classroom before asking Mr. Frond to leave.

Louise looked into the classroom and saw the raccoon. It was on one of the desks. It had it's teeth bared and it was snarling visciously. It was Gene. Louise could tell and now he was about to be captured by the Trappers.

She wasn't going to let that happen.

" NO! " She could feel hands grabbing at her, trying to stop her. Like heck she was going to be stopped. She could hear Tina following her.

Gene turned his head to her. He looked at her with dilated pupils. He growled warily.

" Someone stop them! " A Trapper exclaimed in a annoyed voice.

Louise whipped around to snarl, " No he's family! He'll listen to us. " The Trappers looked mostly unsure but didn't move to stop them. Good.

" Gene, it's just us Tina and Louise. " Tina said in a low voice. She reached out to touch Gene. He lashed out and bit down on something soft.

Everyone could hear Tina's scream throughout the school.

Everything else that happened after the bite went by in a blur. All Tina could think of was that _he bit me, how could he bite me? I'm his sister._ She was sent into the nurses office, Louise followed her. Tina stared at the wound, watching the blood drip off her finger. It was a painful reminder of her now crazy brother.

Bob and Linda rushed over to the school, when they heard of what happened. The nurse's door slammed open when the parents arrived.

" Are you two okay? "

" Tina your finger! "

Tina and Louise didn't speak. They were too stunned to say anything.

The nurse left the family alone so they could have their privacy. Bob crouched in front of Tina. She stared at her bandaged finger.

" Tina... Please tell me that, Gene didn't bite you. Please tell me he isn't savage. " Bob practically begged his daughter.

Tina shuddered and a single tear fell from her eyes. That was all the answer they needed.

The Belcher family had just lost a member.

The next few weeks went by sluggishly. The Belcher family were subdued in grief. Almost all of their customers noticed especially Teddy. He tried to help and tried to understand but he couldn't help. No one could.

One day Tina ran into the living room sobbing. She collapsed onto the ground. Everyone rushed to help her.

" Tina, what happened? What's wrong? " Linda asked as she helped her daughter into a sitting position.

Tina wiped uselessly at her eyes. " I-I was walking when I saw t-the animal control p-people. They were putting J- " Tina stuttered and stumbled over her words.

" Who was it baby? " Bob asked in concern.

" Jimmy Jr! They said he was savage permanently and needed to be put away forever! First it was Gene and now Jimmy Jr! " Tina sobbed before dashing into her room.

Limda went to follow her. Saying, " I'll go talk to her, see if I can calm her down. "

Louise sat down, slowing becoming fed up with everyone she knew becoming savage. She had a plan for, in her head.

It was midnight when Louise shucked into Tina's room. Her older sister was asleep, in owl form, perching on the edge of her desk. She sometimes did this when she got upset. Even though owls were nocturnal creatures Tina found it easy to sleep during the night.

" Tina! Wake up! " Louise demanded shaking her sister back and forth.

Tina woke up with a start. " Wha-? What is it? " She asked while wiping her eyes with her wings.

" Tina I have a plan but you can't tell Mom and Dad. " When Louise was sure Tina was awake she explained her plan. Her plan was to fake going crazy and getting captured by Trappers. Then when they take her to the facility she can find Gene and break him out. She was tired of losing friends to this weird sickness.

Tina, of course began to protest. " What?! No Louise that's insane! Do you have any idea of what could happen if they catch you? Do you have any idea what this will do to Mom and Dad? Plus I'm pretty sure you didn't think your plan through. "

" Look Tina, I'm going either way. So are you in or out? "

Tina sighed. " I'm in. "

" Good. "


End file.
